Haru no boken
by TheScarletHermit-RuaNightshade
Summary: The spring adventure of the Cram school students! Paku returns to Cram school, Yukio and Shura share the teaching load, three new students join the class, and the awesomeness of exorcism continues! Eventual surprise pairings!


**Haru no Boken**

**The spring adventure of the Cram school students! Paku returns to Cram school, Yukio and Shura share the teaching load, three new students join the class and the awesomeness of exorcism continues! Eventual surprise pairings! **

Chapter 1- Paku!

Paku was touched. Touched by Izumo-chan's actions. Izumo-chan had saved her. For that she was thankful. It stirred something new inside her. Suddenly she had a new determination, a motivation to be like her, and protect people she loved. All she was able to do was hug her friends tightly and tell them things would be alright. Suddenly she felt propelled to do more than just reassure, she decided she wanted to take action.

Starting here, and now.

It began with entering Cram school again, she finally had a good reason to attend. Paku ran to her and Izumo-chan's dorm as fast as she could to tell her best friend the good news.

"Izumo-chan! Izumo-cha-" _Oh, she's not here… _frowned Paku.

_That's right! She'd be at Cram School! _exclaimed Paku in her head.

She ran towards the Cram School in excitement. _Izumo-chan will be so happy! _

Her run slowed to a jog as her footsteps echoed down the corridors. She burst through the door. There was the entire class, and Sensei had already begun.

"Paku-san, is something wrong?" asked Sensei.

"Sorry interrupting class, Sensei, I wanted to enrol in Cram school again!" announced Paku.

"Paku!" breathed Izumo looking up at her best friend.

"Take a seat and I'll put you on the roll." said Sensei.

"Thank you." nodded Paku taking a seat next to Izumo-chan.

Paku exchanged a smile with Izumo-chan and looked back up to Sensei.

"Paku-san, could you please continue reading out the following text." asked Sensei.

"Yes!" she replied standing up promptly.

"…..

~o0o~

"Fire Princess-samaaaaa!" called a drunken girl swaying side to side as she walked.

"Aru-chan, hurry up! I want to see this school we have to attend." barked a blue haired girl with a cat ear headband.

"Why we have ta check out dis school tadaaaayyy? We don't start til tomaaaaaarooooow!" she slurred.

"Just tag along!" commanded the bluenette.

"Uhhhh fine! But what is heeeee doing heeeeeerrrreee?" questioned Aru-chan.

"Huh?"

the bluenette turned her head to see where Aru-chan was looking.

"What are you doing here?" spat the cat eared girl.

"Nice to see you too, Aru-chan? is it? And of course… Eriko." said the boy.

"It's Eri, just Eri, never Eriko stupid!" replied the bluenette.

"Heyyyyo Kinota, yes, it is I, Aru-chan!" greeted Aru-chan.

"Checking out the school to?" he questioned,

"Yeah and da bloody Craaaam school or whatever ya call it." answered Aru-chan.

"I see. You're planning on studying to be exorcists as you've always dreamt?" he questioned Eriko and Aru-chan.

"Yes." Eri answered for both of them.

"I see. We'll be attending the same school like in middle school then?" he smiled warmly.

"Yeeeyah! Hahahaaaaa Eri hasn't changed!" snorted the drunk Aru-chan.

"This again Eriko?" asked Kinota sweat dropping.

Eri stood behind Kinota stroking his red hair, spiking it and curling it to look like fire.

"FIIIIRRRREEEE!" she beamed devilishly in a trance.

"Still obsessed with fire then…" Kinota assumed.

"Yuuuuuuup." replied Aru-chan.

"FIIIIRRRREEEE!" repeated Fire Princess-sama in her firey trance.

~o0o~

"Paku? Why did you come back?" Izumo inquired,

"I was inspired!" Paku replied with a soft smile.

"Inspired by what?" demanded Izumo,

"By you saving me! Thank you for saving me! Izumo-chan!" thanked Paku happily.

Izumo seemed to be on the verge of tears of happiness. She leaned forward and hugged her best friend and the two smiled brightly.

~o0o~

"Nii-san, you should study." said Yukio scribbling a pencil across his page.

"But I don't like studying Yukio!" argued Rin.

"The Vatican are watching us remember. Even demons have to pass there tests as exorcists to display control." lectured Yukio.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" exclaimed Rin,

"Yes it does." replied Yukio.

"Whatever." Rin retorted.

"You have special early morning classes before Cram school with Shura again starting tomorrow." Yukio informed Rin.

"That's no fair! What about you Yukio!?" he demanded.

"I don't unleash my flames when I lose my cool like _somebody. _Besides, I don't rely on them to fight either." added Yukio.

Rin glared and then sighed. He took the Kurikara off his back and flopped it onto his bed, collapsing back next it shortly after.

"As your teacher Rin, I expect you to behave tomorrow." said Yukio.

"I always behave don't I? Why tomorrow?" asked Rin.

"Firstly, with you, who knows. Secondly, new students." he explained.

"New students?"

"Yes. I believe they transferred to attend the Cram school." Yukio elaborated.

**A very short teaser/preview chapter of this story. The chunk featuring the three original characters will eventually make sense if it doesn't already. **

**Please note this takes place sometime after the Ao No Exorcist anime and is not canon to the manga. **

**If I made any errors anime-canon-wise, corrections will be much appreciated. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, **

**Please review if you're interested or have something to say about this story/chapter! **

**~Hermit! **


End file.
